


His Slice of Normal

by nightfire2017



Series: His Slice of Normal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Angst and Feels, BAMF Reader, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Amused, Castiel is a Good Friend, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean being a protective ass, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Djinni & Genies, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, I am enough, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Sad Sam, Unresolved Tension, Worried Dean, Worried Sam, hunter reader, hybrid reader, spoilers for the second chapter, still working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi guys, hope all is well. I tried to make a short little drabble, but my overactive imagination decided to write this instead. It's my first try at multiple POVs as well. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!! Hope you enjoy it, my lovelies!!!





	1. His Slice of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine reader being away from the brothers after a tough time and fate had other plans for them... Any mistakes you see are my own, though... ;) ;)

You’d finally sunk yourself into the bed in you room at Ellen’s roadhouse after 3 months on the road, taking random cases whenever they’d pop up across the country, ranging from ghouls to vamps to shape-shifters and last but not least, a rogue vampire turned demon.

It’s been hell on you, but you knocked it out of the park on every case, getting some bumps and bruises that’ll heal with time while also maintaining yourself occupied in the meantime researching on other cases and brushing up on your lore and mythology for new cases.

But first things first: you needed a shower ASAP. You weren’t exactly comfortable smelling like eau de vampire guts, so you slid into the tub and made yourself comfortable under your lavender smelling soap and warm water washing away the stenches and strains on your body.

You closed your eyes for a few moments until thoughts of a certain pair of brothers and an angel invaded your mind. You let out a sigh of resignation as you thought about the last time you saw them before everything went to shit.

You weren’t exactly keen on them finding out about a certain part of your life until it was too late, thanks to a blabbering demon that “accidentally” revealed that you weren’t exactly _all_ human. Turns out, you were a hybrid, meaning you were half human, half demon because of the coupling of your hunter mother and demon father who couldn’t kill her because he’d fallen in love with her, resulting in your birth.

You shuddered at the memory of the day you were leaving the Bunker after it’d been your home for quite some time.

You could still see and feel Sam’s pain and sadness at your departure. He didn’t want you to go and neither did you, but you had no choice as you were basically being thrown out by a very _pissed off_ Dean Winchester, regardless of Sam’s fruitless pleas to keep you here, reminding him that it shouldn’t matter what you are, because you didn’t do this when Sam was soulless and much less when Dean was a demon, but Dean didn’t budge, still yelling at you while ordering you not to come within 1,500 yards of the bunker and also to stay as far away from them as possible without any remorse on his face, but his eyes said otherwise. You could see the pain in them, _pleading_ with you not to go, but you didn’t dare speak against him when he was like this.

With one final look in Sam’s eyes, which were getting watery and glazed over, just _begging_ for you to stay, you grabbed your duffel and started walking over to your Harley until you heard a flutter of wings coming from behind you, which meant that Castiel was there to also see you off.

Cass put his hand on your shoulder, giving you some much needed strength. You couldn’t bear to look at him, but he wasn’t having it when he turned you around and crushed you to his chest, enveloping you in his embrace while you let some tears of fear run down your face, shaking in his arms.

_“Y/N, no matter what happens, just pray to me and I’ll be right there for you. I mean it, alright?”_ he says to you and you can’t help but offer him a small smile, though it has nothing on your usual beaming, glowing smile, but it’s something.

_“I promise, Cass. Though I don’t think you’re going to hear from me for a while, if you overheard the conversation, but thanks anyway. Take care of them, please…”_ the last words coming out shaky, but the message is pretty clear and he smiles down at you and gives you his word.

You get on your bike, put on your helmet and with one last look at your boys, you take off into the night, _away from the bunker, the angel, your brother and now, your former best friend…_

You let some tears fall down as you start to get out of the tub, wrapping a towel around you as you dry your hair and put on your clothes: an AC/DC shirt you’d taken months ago from Dean before this whole mess, black shorts and sneakers while wrapping your hair into a messy bun, highlighting your e/c eyes even more because of the bags underneath them.

You sighed and walked out of the bathroom, making your way over to Ellen, who shot you a caring smile, along with a wink, making your mood brighten up instantly.

You help her with the roadhouse occasionally, attending to fellow hunters as well who asked you for your help without giving a damn what you were because they knew that hybrid or not, half demon or not, you’d always be Y/N Y/L/N, _“one of the bravest, fearless, and most badass hunters out there”_ , making your eyes light up at their encouraging words.

Ellen knew of the mess with the brothers, which is why she knew when to tell you to help and when to hide, not wanting you to get hurt. Just because you were half demon doesn’t mean that you used that to your advantage, just the opposite. You never tapped into that side of yours, because you didn’t need or want to either way.

You’d finally managed to eat something for the first time in days after being badgered by Ellen, a mother till the end, which made her and your stomach happy.

And then, you heard a voice that almost left you in tears of joy when you placed it.

“ _Short stuff? Is that you, Y/N…”_ , Sam’s voice cracking at your name and you tensed for a while until Ellen told you that Dean wasn’t there because Sam had come alone.

You turned around, only to be face to face with the man who you’d considered your brother.

_“Hey Moose”_ , you said with a trembling voice while your feet moved to their own mind, jumping into his outstretched arms, burrowing your face into his neck, the onslaught of tears barely being held back by sheer force of will.

You and Sam stayed like this for a good half hour before you jumped down, setting your feet on the ground and getting a good look at him. His eyes had that same glow from when you first met and he had that dimpled smile you loved so much directed at you while you just beamed at him, letting some tears slide down your cheeks just to be dried off by his fingers.

He explained that he was there on a “grub run” as he and Dean were staying at the motel a couple of lights down, chasing a new case, noticing your wince and pain at hearing his brother’s name.

You told him what you were up to and after 10 more minutes, you said your unwanted goodbyes, burying your face into his chest while he wrapped his arms around you, saying that it’d be alright. Before he left, he dropped a bombshell on you though:

“We miss you like crazy, short stuff. I miss my sister and favorite research partner, Cass misses his friend and favorite teacher in terms of human stuff”, he says dramatically, making you laugh until he says what you never would’ve imagined: “and Dean… Well, he misses, his words not mine: “my little slice of normal in my life”, he says in a steady voice, making a silent sob get caught in your throat, maintaining your façade of stoicism when he left with a last look at you.

Sam’s POV:

_Wow, has it really been 3 months already? He didn’t know what day of the week it was anymore when you’d left the Bunker._

_To say it was tense between him and Dean was the understatement of the century. They couldn’t even be in the same room with each other without getting on each other’s nerves for the first month and a half. You were the topic of debate for weeks on end, almost resulting in a fist fight between them before Cass came down and put both of them in their place, finally asking the question that’s always gnawed at the back of Sam’s mind as well as his own: why did he kick you out of the Bunker? And at first, Dean didn’t budge until 3 days later when he finally broke and said the reason why he kicked you out was to protect you in case someone came after you if they weren’t there to protect you._

_At the moment, he didn’t care that you could hold your own against anything and anyone even if he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Hell, he wasn’t even mad at you for being what you were. You couldn’t help it. You were born that way, nothing and no one could take that away from you, knowing that everything that you had said the day you left was true, but all he could think of was protecting you, even if it meant putting on a show so the rest of the supernatural creatures would believe that he was truly cruel to someone that he cared about, throwing them off, even if it killed him when he saw you walking away that day, watching his slice of normalcy in this messed up world slipping from his fingers._

_After that day, he noticed something change in Dean. He became more detached, more on edge at times until he practically isolated himself, drinking himself into oblivion to try to forget about you until Cass told him that it was enough, to suck it up and “get a grip, idjit”, using the nickname that Bobby and you gave him, making something flicker in his eyes at the mention of the nickname._

_And from that day, he was dead set on getting you back, no matter what, much to Cass and yours’ joy. No matter what, he would get his slice of normal back in his life…_

Your POV:

From just hearing what Sam said about Dean and Cass calling you, especially Dean, something inside you stirred after all this time. You were shell shocked for some time before you let it sink in. He cares about you so much more than he let on and when you connected the dots in your head, piecing everything together, everything made sense as to why he acted that way towards you: he did what he did to protect you, not to hurt you. 

But you still didn’t dare to go to him, wary of his reaction, despite what Sam revealed to you. Nighttime fell and for the first time in 3 months, you let yourself dream of your boys and even more so, of a certain green eyed hunter who was your light in the darkness…

Sam’s POV:

_He’d finally gotten to the motel with the food and a great mood ever since he saw you when he finally got to the room he shared with Dean and opened the door to find both Dean and Cass in the room, Dean on the laptop researching for a case that you’d also been on for weeks now._

_“Hey guys, food’s here”, he said in a good mood while unpacking the burgers and fries from the bag of the resto-bar, Dean’s eyes lighting up when he caught the whiff of bacon and grease._

_“Damn, that’s a good burger. Thanks, Sammy. What took you so long, though? Last time you went there, you got back here in a couple of minutes” “Yeah, so?” “You were almost gone for an hour” “Long line at the resto-bar. Remember, it’s Friday”, he said in his defense while taking out a slice of pie for Dean._

_Cass, being the ever curious angel he is, decided to look into Sam's head and just smiled at the memories already in his head, prompting a curious Dean to ask._

_“Cass, what’s with the dopey grin on your face”, getting the angel out of his reverie._

_“Not much, Dean. Just ask your brother and I am sure he will tell you the reason behind my smile”, he says with an air of hope in his voice while smirking at Sam, letting him know that he knows of the reunion between him and you, prompting a blush to come across Sam's face along with a small smile._

_“Well, someone explain to me what’s going on, would ya?”, a very intrigued Dean asks, but just a look at Sam’s face and his body language in relation to what Cass just said, he started to piece it together in his head, his own hopeful smile starting to show on his face when he asks the question that he immediately knows the answer to, but needs to hear it from Sammy himself. “Sammy, did you- did you see her?”, he said, hoping that the optimism in his voice wasn’t too pronounced when Sam finally spoke._

_“Why do you ask if you already know the answer to that, Dean?” “I need to hear you say it, Sam. Did you?” “Yeah, man. I saw her, and man, was she a sight for sore eyes, granted if you look past the bags under her eyes and- oh, crap. I shouldn’t have said anything, sorry man”, he apologizes to Dean, shutting the subject down but Dean wants to know more. So he tells Dean about the impromptu reunion, including what they all said about you and Dean knows that if they catch up with you, he’s going to have to work for it to gain your forgiveness, since he thinks you’re still under the impression that he hates you._

_But if fate weren’t a bitch already, the case you both have been working from different ways was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting…_

Your POV: 

After a few days, you said goodbye to Ellen, promising to come back the next time you needed a place to crash and just when you got on your bike, you got ambushed by Crowley’s henchmen, them immobilizing you with a rag doused with a sleeping potion to your mouth and nose, knocking you out immediately, but not before you sent a prayer for help to a certain angel, signaling that you were in trouble, allowing him to pinpoint where you were being taken to.

Dean's POV:

_For 3 days, we stayed here in the motel, researching for this damn case while I secretly hoped that you'd come here and we'd reunite, but all that changed when Cass came barging in the room, with a concerned look on his face, prompting Sammy and myself to ask what was wrong, but we weren’t expecting this answer to come from his mouth._

_“Guys, we have a problem. You know those guys that you had interrogated 2 days ago at the bar, you know, the ones that you did not have a good feeling about? Well, it turns out that they are demons, Crowley’s demons, to be exact and they just kidnapped a person”, he says in a serious tone, but with an undertone of concern, piquing my curiosity._

_“Ok, Cass. Who did they kidnap and how does it affect us though?”, I ask him to understand the situation, but what he says next just sends me into a frenzy._

_“It affects us greatly, Dean. Because the person that was kidnapped was Y/N. She didn’t even have a fighting chance, they came up from behind and put her to sleep, but not before she sent out a prayer for help to me, allowing me to see what happened. I know where they are taking her…”, Cass trails off, but I can’t hear anything else he's saying._

_They’d gotten to you, the bastards and they were too cowardly to take you face to face, so they surprised you. I took the keys to Baby, Sam and Cass following behind me to the checkout desk, then to Baby to get the hell out of there and find you before it’s too late…_

Your POV:

You’d woken up tied to several wooden beams, spread eagle while your arms were outstretched as well, rendering you immobile, a quick sliver of fear rushing through your system as you tried to break free, but you couldn’t so you took in your surroundings and you came to the realization that you were in a warehouse close to where your childhood home was and you knew this place because you’d been there so many times before on other hunts.

You kept taking it in until you heard him talk in that damn accent.

“Hello, love. How have you been?”, he asks cheerfully and you full on bitch faced him before answering.

“Well, I _was_ doing well until your henchmen manhandled me around before knocking me out, but my guess is that they’re newbies, aren’t they, Crowley?”, ending in a somewhat level voice while he just chuckled. _The bastard…_ “I'm sorry, darling. I didn’t mean for you to get too roughed up” “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’ve been roughed up worse than that. What do you want, Crowley?”, you both speak until he answers you.

“I just want what I’ve always wanted: you to finally give in to your demon side and join us in Hell. You’d be a great asset to us, Y/N”, he says levelly which makes you laugh at the thought.

“Oh, you’ve truly lost your mind if you think I’d ever go into business with you. Besides, I’ve never tapped into that side of my life, why would I start now?”, I end in a somewhat sarcastic note while staring at him, trying to figure out his reaction.

“Because you’ll need to if you want to leave this place alive, my dear. Do think about it, please” “Go to hell, sonuvabitch” “Son of a witch, actually”, we banter back until his henchmen come back, only this time, they’re armed with blades, ready to make you suffer. _Cass, please hurry. I don’t want to change_ , you pray to your angel before you are forced to fall back asleep, feeling a black cloth covering your face…

Dean’s POV:

_I didn’t care that I was pushing Baby too close to her limits, I was going to find you before they could even hurt you._

_Cass told me where they had taken you and I know where it was, cause it was close to the lake where we all went to a couple times before you'd left._

_Suddenly, Cass grimaced in pain and I stopped at a little resting place to ask him what was wrong._

_“Cass, what’s wrong? Talk to us” “Dean, keep driving, we are almost there. But Y/N is running out of time. Crowley wants her to form a part of his army in Hell. She will not do it, not for anything, but they are taunting her with blades and threatening to hurt her if she does not succumb. She does not want to change, Dean so step on it!!!” Cass says with panic in his voice, making me double my efforts without pushing Baby too much when we finally got there, hearing your cries for help while the bastards just laughed, when I heard you scream in pain, making my blood run cold as I gripped my gun with Sam at my side with another gun and several vials of holy water, while Cass was at my other side with his angel blade, ready to fight…_

Your POV:

The bastards just kept taunting you until you’d break, which you didn’t since you have a high tolerance for pain until they started cutting you with the blades with surface wounds, making you let out involuntary screams of pain while they just laughed until you heard the door to the warehouse be kicked down and the sound of gunfire, slashing blades and screams filled the place until everything went silent when you felt a hand touch your arm, making you flinch and scream until you heard his voice.

_“Y/N, relax. They will not hurt you. You're safe now”_ “C- Cass?! Is it really you? Please tell me it's really you…” you said almost breaking down at the sound of his voice when suddenly you felt yourself drop into Cass’s arms beneath you.

Cass takes off the cloth covering your face and you bury your face against his chest, shaking violently while keeping your tears at bay.

He makes you look at him and he knows that you _know_ it’s truly him when you heard their voices from afar.

“ _Crowley, what’d you do to her, you sonuvabitch_?” you hear Dean say to him while Sam just grunts moving the demons' dead bodies to a corner when he sees you and Cass in the doorway separating the other part of the warehouse and calls to Dean.

Dean's POV:

“ _Uhm, De, we have a problem. You might want to see this for yourself”, Sam says to me and I catch a glimpse of Crowley’s grinning face before I see what he's grinning at and I’m horrified by what I see: you're holding Cass's angel blade against his throat, but your eyes are just black while you do this._

_We were too late, I thought. You were too far gone when you spoke up, breaking my heart even more._

_“Let the blade go, Winchester or I kill your precious little angel right here and now”, no remorse in your voice, reminding me of how I treated you months ago when you left the Bunker._

_I dropped the blade and you made your way to Crowley with Cass still in your grasp when you let him fall into me as you took your place alongside Crowley, him grinning down at you, prompting you to tag along when you did the unthinkable: you stabbed Crowley and he fell to the ground, looking at you dumbfounded when suddenly you reached to your eyes and took off your black colored full eye contacts, shocking him while Cass smiled at you…_

Minutes before this…

_“Cass, he won’t stop until I join him and I’m scared that he’ll hurt you guys and I don’t want that”, you say as he comforts you when he pipes up with a suggestion._

_“What if we make him believe you have given in to your demon side?”_

_“Cass, are you crazy? How the hell do we do that? Besides, he’d figure it out in a heartbeat”, you say a little confused._

_“Not if we make it convincing” “Ok, how do you suggest we do it?” “Do you still have your full eye black contacts, Y/N?” “I like the way you think, Cass. What's the plan?”, you both talk back and forth until you put the plan into action: make Crowley believe that you finally gave in to your demon side by holding Cass hostage with his own blade at his throat and wait for the perfect time to pull the wool over his eyes, surprising him…_

 When you take off the contacts, you catch a glimpse of Cass's smile at you and you smirk back before focusing on Crowley.

“You little sneak. How’d you fool me, the King of Hell?” “See, that’s the thing, Crowley. You underestimated me and gave me a reason to mess with you. Now, here’s the deal: you forget that you ever offered me to go join the army in Hell and never come looking for me again, or I tell Castiel to send you back to hell in a very um, let’s just say it wouldn’t be pretty. So, do we have a deal?”, you say in a finalizing tone, getting it across to Crowley.

“Fine. It’s a deal. You would’ve been an amazing asset to me, my dear” “Until you decide that you wouldn’t need me anymore, so no thanks”, you both agree amenably when he flashes out, leaving you with your boys.

“Y/N, are you alright?”, Sam asks in a cautious tone, making you smirk a little. Must have really scared him. 

“Yeah, Sammy. Sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Let me save you guys the trouble”, you say, confusing them until they see the borax, holy water and silver blade come out for the tests when Dean speaks up.

“No need for that, sweetheart. We know it’s you” “Either way, Winchester I still need to do this for my own good”, you shot back without second guessing it.

You splash the borax over you, then slit yourself with the blade and lastly splashed yourself with holy water, yet oddly enough, you don’t get burnt with it like demons usually do which confuses you and the guys.

“ _Since you’ve never given in to that side of you, it’s dormant right now, basically nonexistent in a manner of speaking. That’s why it doesn’t burn”_ , Cass explains upon noticing your confusion.

You beam at him while Sam walks up to you and just crushes you to him, cradling your head to his chest, mumbling his happiness at this chain of events and you find yourself mirroring him.

Then you see Dean walking away and you yell out to him.

“Where do you think you’re going, idjit? Get your ass back here, Winchester”, you say in a playful tone, hoping that it masked the shakiness in your voice when he turns and comes back in.

“Sweetheart, I know you hate me, so why even-” “What?! Where’d you get that crazy idea from, Dean? I don’t hate you. I never did. I know why you did what you did”, you say to him with a serious tone, making him look at you and you gasp as you look into the candy apple green eyes you dreamt about weeks ago.

“What do you mean you know why I did it?” “ I mean, I know why you treated me so bad. It was an act to make them believe that you didn’t care about me, when in reality, it’s because you care about me that you did it. You did it to protect me from getting hurt. I know, because deep down, I would’ve done the same thing. Granted, not as painful, but still. I missed you, Righteous Man”, you say with your voice cracking at the last sentence, your eyes burning with unshed tears when Dean notices this and just makes his way to you, hesitating slightly before taking you in his arms, breathing in your scent again when he feels you trembling in his arms, feeling the sobs racking against you while you try to fight them.

He takes your face in his hands, cupping your cheeks while gazing in your eyes when he speaks. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I never meant to treat you like that, but I only did it because I couldn’t risk losing you to them. I’d rather go through hell than not have you in my life again, so if it isn’t too much to ask, I’d-” you cut him off by covering his mouth with your own, knowing what he's getting at, when he slowly but surely responds to you, pressing one hand of his against the small of your back, pulling you flush to his body while his tongue seeks entrance to your mouth which you deny, breaking the kiss for air when you speak.

“Dean, I may be your slice of normal in this messed up life, but you’re my light in the darkness. And yes, I’d like to go back home with you guys”, you say beaming the smile he hadn’t seen in months when he feels his own stretch across his face while realizing what you just said.

You call Sammy and Cass to join in on the hug, finally getting the feeling you’ve missed for so long come back tenfold.

You make your way back to the bunker, the guys right behind you.

You finally get there at the butt crack of dawn when you hear Baby's engine rev behind you.

You get your stuff while Sam and Cass go inside when Dean wraps his arms around your waist and whispers in your ear: “ _I missed you so much, sweetheart. I promise, next time something tries to get between us-” “We’ll face it together?” “You took the words right out of my mouth, baby girl_ ”, he says when he kisses me again. 

And to think that 3 months ago, I was apart from her. Well, maybe someone up there truly likes me cause you made it back to me, my slice of normal which makes this life a little easier to handle…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd chapter's up, along with the aftermath of the first part, i'm working on the comfort and fluffy smut for this work... Hopefully it'll be up before the end of the week...


	2. Her Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the second part of His Slice of Normal. Any mistakes you see are my own. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the aftermath of what happened from the first chapter, along with more angsty times and feels... Hope you guys like it!!!

It's been 3 months now since you came back to the Bunker, having gone through the little chaos prior to your return and everything has been going good. 

You and Sam fell into your normal routine again, researching together as if you’d never left in the first place while having fun with each other at the most random of times, breaking the staleness that usually comes along with this life.

Cass and you still discussed and analyzed every little thing that’s made him curious about humans always, while you sometimes couldn’t help but find his desire to learn as much as he can utterly adorable at times, especially when he had this confused look on his face when he didn’t understand a certain reference, making you explain until he’d understand it to some extent.

But in terms of you and Dean, it’s as if a switch had been turned on. From the moment you stepped back into the Bunker, he kept you in it as much as possible, as if you were a prisoner of sorts, only letting you roam around anything close inside the Bunker only, not letting you go out not even to get some fresh air, which annoyed and pissed you off, somewhat understanding why he was behaving this way, but you couldn’t take for much longer without going insane…

_Flashback:_

_Both you and Dean's POV_

_“Dean, it’s just right outside the door. I just want a whiff of fresh air!!!” you yell at him after he grips your wrist when he sees you trying to get the Bunker door open. “And what’s to say that there aren’t any demons waiting to kidnap you again, Y/N? I lost you once, not losing you again”, he says in an almost shouting tone, as if this justifies his actions._

_“Well, they won’t, because no demon or supernatural creature apart from our resident angel knows where we even are. Honestly, what gives, Winchester?”, you counter back while glaring at him when you see the underlying fear that shines through in his face, making your heart ache and your chest tighten, which makes you sense that he’s not telling you the full truth as to why he’s taken this set of actions when he presses you against him, burying his face in your hair and his arms wrapped around your waist._

_He starts to mumble in your hair and you’re not having any of it, so you grab his face while staring at his eyes when he finally talks._

_“Y/N, you still don’t seem to get it. Just because you don’t tap in to your demon side doesn’t mean that they'll stop trying to make you do it. My fear is that once you step out of here, some other demons or any other bastard will do anything that’ll finally make you snap and-”, his voice cracks and you finally get a little insight as to why he’s been like this ever since you came back._

_“Dean, I get it. Believe me, I truly do, but there’s a small flaw in your reasoning: you can’t keep me locked up in here forever. This is my life, it’s always been my life and I accept it. Did you ever stop to think that I might be just as scared as you are? Ever since I’ve been back home with you guys, it’s been another hazing process, and don’t even think about rolling your eyes at me, idjit. I can’t even begin to describe the times where I just lay awake in my room, staring at the ceiling, letting my mind conjure up a thousand scenarios if something were to happen that’d make it awake and hurt everything in its path”, my voice turns shaky as tears come falling down my face when I see realization dawn on Dean’s face as he stares down at me._

_We agree to take it one step at a time with this and seal it with a sweet kiss…_

_\--End of flashback—_

Your POV:

That’s the memory that goes through your head as you’re, yet again, stuck in the Bunker after Dean had flat out told you that you weren’t going on this hunt with them, making you do research instead.

You were so pissed off at him for that. You’d just finally been able to walk out of the Bunker and stay around it without having him breathe down at you constantly. You always reassured him that you would come back, but every time you’d walk out, he’d blow up your phone even though you were just a few feet away from him.

And he would always lecture you when you came back in the door, which was a huge problem in the beginning, prompting serious shouting matches between you both almost to the point where you almost did snap at him and almost gave in to your demon side.

You shudder at the thought, reminding you of that one instance where you almost lost it…

_Flashback:_

_“For fuck's sake, Dean!!! I'm not a little kid that you can badger at every FUCKING MOMENT OF THE DAY”, you scream at him after you walked into the Bunker, going straight to your room, Dean hot on your trail. You went to slam the door, but his boot prevented it, pushing his way in your room._

_“I wouldn’t, as you put it, “badger you” if you’d just do what I say, sweetie. I just want-” “I know, Dean. You just want to protect me. We’ve had this discussion already and you’re still so dense about the fact that like it or not, YOU CAN’T PROTECT ME FROM THIS LIFE!!! I wish you’d understand it. There’s always going to be danger wherever we go on cases and hunts. It’s a given, regardless of what the case is. But it’s not going to be a demon or whatever supernatural creature that ends me, it’s going to be you if you don’t lay off once in a while” you go back and forth, the volume in both your voices rising until he presses you too far, almost making you snap whatever self control you have off like a fucking rubber band._

_“Well, what do you expect me do, Y/N??!! I guess I should just let you go off by yourself in this whole mess, let the bastards have their way with you, just waiting for the call that you’re in trouble or worse, DEAD??!!! I can’t take that risk with you, Y/N, cause I love you too damn much, but you make me treat you like this when you’re acting like a stupid kid who-”, Dean rants when you push him towards the wall while you race to the basement where your Harley is, Dean yelling at you when suddenly, you slam the door to the basement, which is soundproof, effectively blocking him out as you fall to the floor, letting angry tears fall from your eyes, wanting to curl in on yourself and forget about the world for once…_

_Dean's POV:_

_“Sammy, get off of me!! Let me go!! I gotta get to her” “No, Dean. Let her have some space, man”, Sammy says to me, holding me back to not get to you before you left. “But Sam-” “I SAID NO, DEAN!!! Leave her alone for once. You truly don’t have any idea of what you just did, do you?”, he says to me, making me stop and listen to him._

_“De, you pushed her too far. You’re lucky I held you back from going after her because based on the look in her eyes when she passed me, she was too close to snapping at you, letting her demon side finally take control. You’ve got to lay off her at times. I know you want to keep her safe, but you took it too far this time. Let her cool down, let her breathe, give her some much needed space”, Sammy says to me, leaving me to let everything he just said sink in._

_He has a point. Hell, he's right on everything, much to my dismay. I don’t mean to badger you, but I can’t help it. My need to protect overrides my logical reasoning when it comes to you._

_But you and Sammy are right. I got to know when to lay off, even if I don’t want to. But right now, I can’t because I need to find you and apologize..._

_Back to you:_

_You can’t stop your tears from falling, so you pull yourself up and spot your Harley and you decide to work on her just to distract your mind from everything, especially from this whole mess with Dean._

_You tinker around with **your** Baby when you hear a flutter of wings, which only meant that- “Cass, I’m not in the mood to talk right now”, you say to the angel, not even bothering to mask the pain and resignation in your voice._

_“I know of the heated argument you and Dean had, so I understand your mood right now. Do you want to be alone?”, he asks you, but you say that he can stay, that you don’t mind him being there, and as much as you say that you don’t want to talk, he manages to get you to smile at his newfound attempt to make jokes, you joining in on the fun while giving your Harley a coat of paint and a shining when suddenly, you feel the need to kick something and just scream, your anger from earlier needing to come out._

_So you just start to pace, when you catch a glimpse of Cass's face and you just start to cry while screaming at the top of your lungs, letting it all out and like a dam that burst, you let it all out to Cass, who just nods and offers you his advice that puts you at ease._

_Before he leaves, he tells you: “You know he does this because he just cares so much about you, Y/N. Granted, he could’ve gone about it a little better, but it comes from a good place” “You think I don’t know that, Cass? I know he does it because he cares about me, but he has to get it through his thick, beautiful skull that he can’t protect me from the world as much as he wants to. He's a caring, loyal yet sometimes annoying, overprotective ass-hat”, you say to Cass in an aggravated tone, but immediately soften when you say the last sentence: “but he’s **my** annoying, overprotective ass-hat that I’d **die** for at any given time without a doubt. Thanks for listening, Cass. You’re the best, you know that?” “I know, it’s one of my very endearing qualities”, he answers with a smile which makes me smile, hugging him and feeling him dry my tears with his grace._

_He leaves, presumably to join Sam when I see that the door’s open which only means one thing._

_“How long have you been there?”, I ask immediately getting my answer. “Long enough”, Dean’s voice speaks up._

_“How much of that did you hear?” “The part where I’m an annoying, overprotective ass-hat”, he says with a slight smirk in his voice, making me smirk back without turning around to see him at the entrance, making his way towards me._

_“Well, maybe you didn’t catch the last part where I say that you’re **my** annoying, overprotective ass-hat that I’d gladly **die** for without even doubting it”, I say back when I feel his gaze on me, prompting me to turn around to see him looking at me with a surprised look in his face, as if he wasn’t expecting to hear what I said._

_“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I pushed you too far this time” “Ya think, babe? Dean, I know you want to protect me from the world, hell, even from myself. I know it comes from a good place, but you tend to overdo it at times, some times more than others. Just go a little easier on me, babe. Is that so much to ask? I just want a little time for me to just do what I know and do best: being your slice of normal. Can you let me be that for you?”, you plead with him while wrapping your arms around his waist, burying your face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him while he wraps his own arms around you, nuzzling your hair, thinking over what he needs to say, letting his heart do the talking._

_“How the hell did I get so lucky? Sweetheart, like I said before, I never meant to push you that far. I don’t mean to badger you, but my need to protect you overrides my logic at times. I can’t promise you that I’ll immediately stop, but I can start to go easier on you. I just love you so much, Y/N. I just can’t lose you…”, his voice shakes on that last part, which makes me look at him and take his face in my hands and gently kiss him, pouring all the love I have for this man in it, while feeling him do the same, pressing me against him when we break for air. With that promise, we make up and go back up to the Bunker, hand in hand…_

_\--End of flashback—_

You reluctantly smile at the last part before a frown takes its place when you can’t find anything solid to chase after in your research. You wanted to go on this hunt because it was right up your alley and the boys knew it, Sam backing you up, but Dean refused to take you, stating that they needed someone to stay back and do additional research on it, making you the research person. 

You didn’t agree with him, but you weren’t about to fight with him after the last fight you had with him, but you made sure to express your unhappiness with the situation up until they left, but Dean knew that you wouldn’t let go of this easily, so he gave you a small camera that connected to his phone via Bluetooth, making you a part of the hunt in a way. It did the trick, making you reluctantly smile at him and gave him a kiss for the road and another one, this one slightly more needy, for luck.

You decided to take a break when you get a call from your resident angel.

“Hey, Cass. Talk to me”, I answer cheerfully until I hear him heaving heavily on the other end of the line, sending me into a small panic.

“Cass, what’s wrong??!! Are you hurt?!” “No, Y/N, I am alright in a sense” “What are you talking about?! Why are you breathing so hard?” “I just got sent flying to another state away from the guys” “WHAT???! What happened, Cass?! Are the boys alright, are they hurt…” you go off, trying to figure out what’s wrong when Cass tells you that the case was a setup just to lure them out, but they killed the bloodsuckers just in time, but not before one of them sent Cass away and knocking the boys out.

You start to change into your hunting clothes and getting everything you need just in case there’s more when suddenly, a dark thought crosses your mind: what if you’re too late to save them? You shut it down immediately, getting your keys to the truck and getting to Cass's current location only to hightail it to the warehouse where your boys are…

Dean’s POV:

_“Well, that’s all of ‘em, man. So let’s get the- Sammy, behind you!!”, I yell out to Sam, sending him a blade to kill the damn bloodsucker, when suddenly one of them who avoided getting slashed banished Cass from the place, knocking us out cold…_

Your POV:

You got to the place, turning off the truck and getting your weapons while Cass waited for you with his angel blade at the ready. 

You break down the door just to be met by a horrible sight: both Sam and Dean are tied up back to back with cloths covering their faces, blood streaming down their forearms, signaling that they sustained heavy cuts.

You make your way towards them, easily killing the vamps that were left in the warehouse.

You call Cass over to you, getting him to help you free the brothers from their binds and he heals them, bringing them back to consciousness. When Sam sees you there above him, he reaches for you and hugs you so tight you can’t breathe until he lets you go, getting himself off the chair.

Dean is still knocked out, so you wake him up the best way you know how: you plant one on him, making sure that it’s a needy, desperate kiss to jolt him back, and it does the trick, instantly making him alert and frowns but then smiles at you albeit reluctantly and you just smile back at him.

“Honestly, boys, I told you to take me on this hunt or else, this wouldn’t have happened in the- GUYS, DUCK!!!”, you yell at them, sending a blade flying above their heads at a Djinn, the evil little bastards… and suddenly, you’re all fighting a whole hoard of them, until there's only 3 left when one of them grabs you and slams you against a wall, while the others wearing gloves (weird) hold your boys back, Dean fighting them to get to you when the one that has you starts to speak.

“Well, who might you be, pretty little one? You must be very important if this is the reaction you get out of the Winchesters, so- oh, I see. _You’re_ the little hybrid I’ve heard so much about. Oh, this will be very fun”, he says tauntingly when he touches me, sending me into my worst nightmare, feeding off of my fear while Dean and Sam plead with the others to let you go, but he wouldn’t budge, just kept draining you of your life when he speaks to you: “You are so afraid of hurting people, afraid of losing control that you are slowly driving yourself mad with every passing day that you don’t give in to your darkness that grows even more dangerous, like a lion stuck in a cage wanting to be freed from its prison, so go ahead, give in or you’ll just have to see the people you love the most suffer right in front of you, knowing that you can’t do anything about it…” he trails off when you fall to the ground, not being able to hold on anymore.

The Djinn then makes his way over to the boys when suddenly, the other 2 djinns go flying in opposite directions, thanks to Cass smiting them but he gets knocked out by the surviving Djinn before he focuses his attention at Dean and Sam, making them suffer a little, when he gets yanked away from them and slams to the ground in pain and he pales when he sees you standing above him with your silver blade doused in lamb’s blood in your hand but what has him cowering in fear is your eyes that have turned _**coal black**_ as you stare at him.

You take a knee and plunge the blade into his chest, narrowly missing the heart and you send him off with a message to the others in a menacing voice: “Let this be a warning to you and any other creature, you bastard offshoot. If you even _think_ about getting near them again, I won’t be as forgiving like this. _Am I clear?_ ”, you finish the sentence in a warning tone, the djinn understanding perfectly when you send him off.

You clean your blade and shield it again, feeling your adrenaline rush through your veins, heightened by your dark side when you hear Dean’s voice ringing out in the warehouse.

“Y/N, are you alright, sweetheart?”, he asks in such a soothing manner, it makes your whole body relax, bringing _you_ back and demon you go back to where she came from, sending you tumbling down to the ground but he catches you in his arms and cradles you to his chest when you wake up and look into concerned green eyes that try to decipher you.

“Are you OK, Dean? Did he hurt you?” “I should be asking _you_ that, princess. I’m OK, sweetie and so are Sam and Cass. Are you alright?”, he asks me and I honestly don’t know what to say.

“I think I am. All I know is that before I hit the ground, something inside me just snapped when he said that he was going to hurt you guys, and I couldn’t let that happen, but it’s a little fuzzy in some parts. _Did I g-give in to it, Dean?”_ , you ask in a hushed tone, afraid of the answer when Cass pipes up.

“Yes, but in your defense, it was necessary for you to give in to your hybrid part in this case or else, they would’ve died, and it was the bad guys you killed, not the good ones, so relax”, he says in a stable yet reassuring voice, which makes me be somewhat at peace with this whole thing.

We get out of the warehouse and Sam and Cass take my truck while I ride with Dean in Baby under his insistence and it’s a relatively tranquil ride. We both talk about the case, both of us stating our points on it, me winning in the end making Dean smile at this change of events. 

_It’s like something else was laid to rest with this case._

_What it is, we don’t know but it feels so damn good to have him back, my light in the darkness…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming soon, I promise you. I'm working on it, so hopefully it'll be up with the third chapter. I may or may not keep adding to this work, based on the response I get, so any feedback you give me is always appreciated!!! Thank you so much for the support, my lovelies!!! :) :) :) ;) ;) ;)


	3. It's a Mess, but it's Our Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I leave you with the comfort part in this chapter... Hope you guys like it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted, this is more comfort centric with a touch of angst...I'm beginning to sense a pattern develop here, but c'est la vie... I wrote this chapter not feeling so sure of myself, but then I remembered that no matter what happens in life, I am enough, so Always Keep Fighting, my lovelies!!!

It’s now been 2 weeks since the bloodsucker/djinn case and so far, the rest of the cases that have come in are basic, like your odd salt n burn, simple ghoul cases, low key stuff like that.

Dean and I are now in a committed relationship with each other after being together for 3 months and 2 weeks to the day after knowing each other for more than 5 years, give or take and things have been great.

We’ve finally gotten over the hurdles of me going on hunts unless I specifically state that I don’t want to go on a particular one and stay behind, doing research or brushing up on other aspects of it.

He’s more relaxed now, knowing and witnessing first hand that I can hold my own against anything or anyone, including themselves. It might also be the fact that as long as I don’t abuse of my demon abilities, we can be our normal selves as if nothing ever happened.

As for me, I realized that demon me has a strength and some tricks up her sleeve that I never I realized I could obtain. I went through a period of solo training in the firing range and the punching bag in the Bunker, sometimes sparring against Cass, just involving _some_ of my newly discovered abilities, never fully letting go, like that time with the Djinn, but even _I_ know that _that_  was only scratching the surface of the damage I could possibly do, so I refrained from depending on that side of me fully, only using part of it in certain instances or situations that required hand-to-hand combat, which was rare, benefitting me and the boys.

But still, it hasn’t exactly been an easy transition or adjustment, due to the fact that since it’s already gotten a taste of what it could do, it wants more, to the point where Sam and Dean had to pull me away from the basement after a scare we had on a ghoul case that turned violent and almost decapitated Dean, prompting me to go almost full on demon on it, but I caught myself before I fully gave in to it, swiftly killing it and getting all of us out of there and back to the bunker, where I made a beeline to the basement, locking myself in it, trying to calm my demon side down before I seriously hurt someone…

_Flashback:_

_Your POV_

_I couldn’t stop myself from shaking as soon as I locked the door to the Bunker’s basement, pacing around the whole damn place twice, trying to get my demon side back under control, but it’s easier said than done at this point._

_I know that Dean could’ve easily killed the damn ghoul, but when I saw it drag the blade across his neck, I knew that I had to do something, so I subconsciously let demon me take control for a few minutes, effectively killing the ghouls around me with a practiced ease when I made my way towards where Dean was, feeling my eyes shift for a slight second, but it seemed to have worked in my favor, distracting the ghoul enough for me to kill the damn thing, freeing Dean of his captor while I started to struggle with getting demon me back under control._

_“Y/N, are you al-” “No, Dean. I am NOT alright. Get me out of here, please…”, I beg him when he notices that my eyes are still shifting from y/e/c to black every couple of seconds and that I’m shaking._

_He calls to Sam, we all get in Baby and Dean floors it back to the bunker and when we get there, I don’t even wait for him to put it in parking when I bolt out of the car, racing over to the basement, not looking back to see the worried looks on the brothers’ faces…_

_Dean’s POV:_

_“Sammy, I’ve never seen her like this. I’m honestly concerned for Y/N and I don’t know what to do because she’s shutting me out. She won’t talk to me about this”, I express my concern to Sam, while I notice that he’s probably thinking the same thing and going through the same concern, but in a different way._

_“Well, De, right now, we have to remember that she’s still getting the hang of this whole hybrid thing that she’s never had to deal with before, and you and I both know that she thinks that if she talks about it, not only does it make it even more real, she thinks that she’s burdening us when we know that it’s quite the opposite”, Sammy states his point, which makes absolute sense since I personally know that it is exactly what you’re thinking._

_“All I’m saying is that I just don’t want her to shut us out like this, when all we wanna do is support her and comfort her like she does for us. I’m scared that instead of hurting other people, she’s gonna end up hurting herself out of her own fear. I wish she would see it our way that for once, she doesn’t have to fight this battle alone because she has us by her side, her family”, I finish with a small, hopeful smile, Sammy mirroring it also when Cass pops up and informs us that everything up in Heaven is going good again when he hears a mess coming from the basement with his “spidey senses”._

_“Cass, what’s wrong?” “Dean, Sam. Go to Y/N now. She needs your help, she’s just too stubborn to admit it to herself. Go now”, he says in a no nonsense voice, prompting us to get to the basement only to be met by a heartbreaking sight: you lying on the floor, shaking in fear while your eyes keep shifting colors until Sam goes near you, laying a hand on your shoulder when you flinch away, but immediately sag back to the floor crying. If there’s a sound that I hate listening to, it’s the sound of my girl crying in fear. I make my way towards you, feeling your gaze burning through me, but I don’t say anything about it and when I put my hands over one of yours, you relax and your eyes finally switch back to normal, turning into the ones that I fell in love with, but they looked so tired of fighting the inevitable exhaustion that overtook you at that moment._

_You focus your gaze on me before you close your eyes, your body going limp as I carry you in my arms, Sam right behind me as he closed the door to the basement and we made our way up to the kitchen in the Bunker, leaving Sam to make you a spiked hot chocolate while I carried you over to my room, knowing that tonight, you weren’t going to be able to sleep much due to the stress you just went through. I laid you down on my bed and I changed clothes while putting you in one of my sleeping flannels, your favorite to be exact._

_I went to the kitchen, letting Sam know that you’d be sleeping in my room tonight and he nodded his approval, both of us knowing that you’d just be restless if we’d leave you alone after what happened today when we heard you scream, gasping for air and we made our way towards you…_

_Your POV:_

_You were surrounded by ghouls and vampires, with nowhere to hide or run to and no backup, but you gave them all hell, slashing them until they went crumbling down to the floor, their blood staining your face and clothes until you found yourself in another place, no ghouls or vamps around. Instead, you see Dean and Sam smiling at you, holding out their arms at you, beckoning you to them and as you run to them, you see their faces morph into those of Soulless Sam and Deanmon (Demon Dean), rushing towards you as you start to back away, but not before they pin you against a wall and with their evil grins staring at you, you start screaming and thrashing in the bed until you wake up, gasping for air and with a hoarse scream before hiding your face into your hands, barely acknowledging the brothers’ presence as they enter the room when you feel Dean’s hands coaxing yours away from your face, revealing your red rimmed, teary eyes and quivering lips, letting your sobs be heard as he sets you on his lap and cradles you against him, slowly calming you down as Sam comes back into the room with a cup of chamomile tea he’d just made, laying it next to the nightstand._

_You look up and see both brothers trying to figure out a way to help you, and you just talk about everything, not caring if you think you’re burdening them or not. Right now, all you care about is having somebody listen to you until you mention the dream you had just moments before you woke up, both of them sharing their signature look, immediately knowing what to do and how to handle this._

_“It was just a bad dream, sweetie. You know that we would never hurt you, regardless of what we were back then. You don’t have to fight this alone, you know? And don’t even think for a second that you’re burdening us because you have never been one and you never will be. Don’t keep it all inside until you feel like you’re about to explode, short stuff. Just like we’ve talked with you about everything that we’ve ever gone through, don’t be afraid to do the same with us. We’ll always listen to you and help if we can, alright? You scared us today when we saw you lying on the floor in the Bunker. Don’t shut us out, please. Let us in, let us help you just like you help us when we need you, Y/N”, Sammy says to you on behalf of both of them, finally getting their points across to you in a way that you finally understood, prompting a smile to dot your face, which makes them don their own smiles while you thank them for everything._

_You take a shower, letting the residual fear wash away and leaving you feeling hopeful for a new tomorrow as you tuck back into bed, snuggling up next to Dean as he lays a kiss on your head, keeping you close to him as you both drift off to sleep…_

_\--End of flashback—_

After that day, you slowly started to let your walls down, telling the brothers random things about you from when you were a kid up until the day that you’d officially join them as part of the team, all of you laughing at certain things.

As for your nightmares, they started to fade away as you soon figured out that somehow, the Djinn that almost killed you found a way to haunt your dreams, throwing you into your worst fears, releasing your own inner demons as well. But when you started to let go of your fears, that’s when the dreams started to go away, leaving you much more bright and happy with every passing day, making the ambiance in the Bunker much more lighter and easier.

Dean and Sam got along better and Cass visited more, entertaining all of us and vice versa. _Boys will be boys, after all…_

You and Dean though, got closer in almost every aspect, mostly in your emotions. You quickly figured out that even though both brothers are your Achilles’ heel, Dean is your ultimate soft spot, which enables the bastards to use that against you, triggering your demon side to come out and play at the thought of something happening to either of your boys or angel, even more so Dean.

But it also turns out that Dean’s also your anchor in a way. He brings you back to the here and now, sending demon you back to where she came from, and in turn, you’ve become his anchor as well.

He can talk to you about literally everything he’s ever gone through in this life. Every case, every win and loss, even his experiences in Hell and Purgatory to greater detail, which makes you feel somewhat special to know that he trusts you enough to talk to you about such harrowing experiences.

In exchange, you tell him things that no one, not even your resident angel, knows about you, especially about your reservations about this whole hybrid mess and figuring out a way to achieve a balance between normal you and hybrid you, to which he responds: “Baby girl, it’s not gonna be easy to handle this whole crappy hand we got dealt with, but we’ll figure it out” “Just like we always do?” “Just like we always do, Y/N”, you both say to each other, relaxing into each other’s embrace as you lay in the bed in your shared bedroom (your room), when he says those three little words he means with all his heart.

“I love you”, to which you cheekily reply: “I know”, prompting a chuckle out of him and a sweet kiss before you let the siren song of sleep drag you both under its sweet song…

_It may be a messed up life, but it’s_ **our** _messed up life…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the last chapter for this first work in the series of His Slice of Normal, which is fluffy smut!!! Thank you so much for your support, guys!!! It means a lot to me!!! :) :) :)


	4. I Love You, Idjit. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, as promised, here's some fluffy smut with a surprise... Thank you guys so much for the support, the comments and kudos, it truly brightens my day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as promised here is the final chapter on this first part in the series of His Slice of Normal. Thank you guys for reading and hopefully enjoying it!!! And also, on a personal note, today is my 21st birthday, so this is my birthday gift to you all... :) :) :)

As time went by, you gain a higher self-confidence in yourself, not only on hunts and with gaining the balance in your hybrid ness, but also on daily things in the Bunker when you weren’t hunting, like doing the most random things at the most random of times, unknowingly brightening up the mood if you saw that your boys were a little down in the dumps, so to speak.

Also, with not having to worry anymore of the fears that once plagued you at the beginning, you were practically a night-and-day better version of yourself, in a good way though.

But something was bugging you almost constantly, something so insignificant to most people, yet to you it was of great confusion: in all the time that you and Dean have been together (almost 2 years now), you’ve never actually done the dance with no pants, which is a complete shock to you, knowing how Dean is, ‘cause let’s be honest here, the man is sex on legs and not _once_ in all this time has he ever made the move to approach the subject with you, which irked you in a sense, and a little pang of self-doubt slithered up your head, your insecurities coming out to the light, rearing its ugly head.

You know the type of girl that Dean always hooked up with before you 2 became exclusive. Hell, sometimes you were his wing woman at times to seal the deal in certain occasions after a rough hunt or if he needed a little push at times, not that he needed it, but it kept the bimbs on their feet every time he went in for the kill, flashing that smile, you know the one, people; the smile that makes you go weak at the knees and causes heat to pool down in certain areas.

 You were so immersed in your thoughts of self-consciousness that you didn’t hear Dean calling you when you felt his arms wrap around your waist, breaking you out of your reverie with a gasp before you relaxed against him.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been calling you for the past 5 minutes. D’ya get wrapped up in that pretty little head of yours again, babe?”, he says with a smile on his face, prompting you to laugh, which makes him smile even more while you turn to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Yeah, you know me, babe. This little head of mine always makes something up that makes me zone out. Is everything alright?”, you ask lightly, still a little frazzled over the whole no sex thing when Dean notices that you’re keeping something from him, judging by the look on your face and the fact that you keep biting your lip when you’re confused about something, trying to figure out what it is.

“Y/N, are you alright? You seem a little confused about something…” “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” “Sweetie, I know you’re keeping something from me. What is it?”, you both go back and forth until you tell him about your, what you think is, _ridiculous_ dilemma.

“Dean, how long have we been together?” “As of tomorrow, 2 years. Why? Is something wrong?” “No, no, no. Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that…” “It’s just what, babe?” “W-well, it’s just that in all this time, we haven’t exactly, you know…”, you trail off, blushing faintly when he finally realizes what you’re saying or rather implying.

“I think I know what you’re talking about, sweetheart. Why do you think it’s ridiculous, babe?” “Nothing, it’s rather stupid, if you think about it though” “Y/N, don’t say that. It’s not stupid at all. Actually, it speaks volumes for both of us that we haven’t done it yet” “Why is that, though?” “It means that we’re not with each other just because of our looks”, he says rather truthfully which makes you smile before you frown, making Dean rather intrigued yet concerned at your reaction which gets his gears running, trying to figure out where this topic came from in the first place, asking you question after question which you just avoided answering, which only seemed to annoy him as you won’t answer any of his questions.

“Sweetheart, I won’t ask again. Where is this coming from? I want to know” “Dean, just let it go” “Not until you answer me, Y/N. Where’s this coming from?” “Dean, I mean it. _Drop_ it”, you warn him while going to your room until he grabs you and hoists you over his shoulder, taking you to his room instead and locking the door while setting you down and you push him away.

“I’m not gonna drop it until you answer my question, and I won’t stop until I get my answer, so tell me: _where_ is this coming from, Y/N?”, he asks in a demanding tone, breaking your somewhat restrained tongue and giving him his answer. 

“For God’s sake, Winchester, you _still_ don’t know when to lay off, but since you want to know, fine then. It’s coming from the place that I thought I’d already gotten over. It’s coming from my _own_ inner self doubts and my wandering mind, my own insecurities that keep me awake at nights, trying to figure out what the _hell_ is it that drew you to me in the first place when you _clearly_ had your pick of the litter before we became this. I’m not exactly the type of girl you _tend_ to go for, which is pretty much a supermodel type. Y’know, skinny and _devastatingly_ stunning with a body that’s the talk of the town. I’m rough around the edges with a hunter’s hardened body and the scars to prove it, so honestly tell me: what is it exactly that you saw in me, ‘cause I’m pretty _damn_ sure that whatever you see in me is not the same thing that I see…”, you say, ending in a shaky voice and tears running down your face as you leave the room, leaving a very shocked and dumbfounded Dean Winchester behind you as you lock yourself in your room, letting your tears stream freely as you cry yourself to sleep for the first time in your life…

“Well, damn. There’s my answer, after all. No wonder she’s like this, now I know…”Dean says dejectedly, after seeing you that way when a light bulb goes off and a smile takes over his face, taking out his phone and marking a number, until the other end picks up. “Sammy, I need your advice on something…”

A new day dawns and you reluctantly wake up and stretch the kink in your neck while cracking it back into place.

“Well, this is not how I imagined my 2 year anniversary to start off, but then again, nothing I’ve ever wanted turns out the way it’s supposed to be, after all”, you say in a resigned voice, trudging your feet to the bathroom, then as you went back into your room, you see your old AC/DC shirt that you love so much and as you change into it, you catch a whiff of Dean’s scent on it, putting a reluctant smile on your face as you smash it against your nose while putting on black shorts and sneakers when you get the whiff of bacon, prompting an even bigger smile to stretch on your face as you make your way to the kitchen to see Sam cooking and Cass sitting in one of the chairs. You don’t see Dean around, making you sad but not surprised, knowing him and his coping methods, which include self-loathing and self-blaming himself.

Cass sees you and as you run over to his open arms, you can’t help but shed some tears of remorse, internally _damning_ yourself for even saying what you said to Dean last night, and Cass seems to understand your mood today, after you told him what happened yesterday, but what you _didn’t_ know is that both Cass and Sam are in on a surprise that Dean has for you.

You go to Sam and he has the biggest grin on his face, but it slips a little after looking at your rather dejected look, also knowing of the situation that happened, but you don’t know that he knows because Dean told him.

“Hey, short stuff. I know this isn’t _exactly_ how you planned to start the day, but there’s bacon”, he says animatedly, prompting a smile to appear and you hug him tight, thanking the man upstairs that at least, you got a brother you can count on, because he is your brother.

You sit down and have breakfast with Sam and Cass when Dean enters the Bunker in the same clothes he was yesterday and severely _impaired._

“Well, hello, Dean”, Cass says for all of us.

“Who? I’m Rapunzel”, he says in a hammered voice. _As_ _if this day couldn’t get any worse, he’s piss drunk…,_ you say in your head, Cass frowning as he heard you, but he can’t blow the surprise.

“De, where have you been?” “Shush, Sammy. We don’t want to wake Y/N/N up, she’s already in a cranky mood”, he says hushed as if you weren’t just _feet_ away from him when you snap at him.

“Really, Winchester?! _That’s_ what’s you’re doing now, just getting _piss_ drunk off your ass until you can’t even put a coherent sentence together? Well, you know what? You go right ahead, idjit. And here I thought Disney princesses didn’t get drunk. Happy anniversary, by the way, ass-hat”, you say before running out the door and getting on your Harley, not even bothering to put on your helmet when you take off, without even a glance back inside the Bunker or else you would’ve seen all three boys’ faces in absolute shock before setting the plan in motion…

You go to the lake close to where you grew up, needing a literal escape from this whole mess. In your haste to leave, you realize that you didn’t bring your phone with you and that you’re only in your clothes from this morning, not even bothering to take a jacket to stave off the early morning chill.

You sit in a quiet spot, reflecting on everything that’s happened since yesterday until this morning and you just bury your head in your hands and start to cry, curling yourself up into a ball, letting yourself go as you just sob until you don’t have a tear left in you, leaving you a heaving, blotchy faced emotional wreck.

But somewhere along the way, you realized that this was just the last of your fears about not being good enough fading away, it just needed the right type of situation for it to be released.

As you came to the conclusion, you genuinely smiled and made your way back to your bike when you got knocked out by something, immediately fading away from reality…

“You don’t think she actually ran away, do you Sam?” “I don’t know, De. After the little show you put on, hell, even _I_ would’ve taken off like she did. Granted, she could’ve taken her cell, but wherever she is, I know she’s alright”, Sam and Dean talk in the now transformed Bunker, your favorite flowers placed all around the place and candles and a banner that says: “ _To my slice of normal in this life. Happy anniversary, baby girl”,_ Dean dressed in a red button down that brought out his eyes and freckles even more and jeans, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand when Cass barges in with the news that you’ve been kidnapped and are being held hostage by a rogue demon, wanting payback against the brothers.

Both brothers made their way towards Baby, Cass right behind them as they took off to find you, hoping it’s not too late when Cass sees your bike close to where you’re being held, making Dean step on it until they get to a run-down house, kicking the door in when they’re faced with a horrifying sight: you being tied up in a chair, bleeding profusely from the cuts along your arms and a bruise along your cheek where you were slapped by the demon, getting paler by the second.

Dean made his way towards you when he got knocked down on his ass by the demon, but Sam gave him hell while Cass popped up and freed you from the binds, healing your wounds when he got thrown down by the demon, immediately grabbing you and putting a blade across your neck, taunting the boys with hurting you when you make direct contact with his groin, sending him down while stabbing him with his own blade, staining your face with his blood as black plumes go out of his body.

You shakily stand up on your feet, your body trembling from all the rush and emotions running through you when you turn around and see the look of relief on the brothers’ faces, even more so Dean’s. And you run into his open arms, burying your face in the crook of his neck as he lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, smelling your hair, letting out a relieved sigh when you start to silently cry out of relief and regret about this morning.

“ _Shh, don’t worry, sweetheart. Everything’s alright now, you’re safe” “Y-you came for me? After the way I treated you this morning?”,_ you say to him in a sad and slightly embarrassed voice and he just holds you even tighter against him.

“Baby girl, I was an ass this morning. We were both mean to each other. And no matter what happens, I’ll _always_ come back for you and to you. I love you, Y/N/N”, he says with a smile, making you smile back and you kiss him hard, the kiss saying everything you wish you could without breaking down, like the fact that you didn’t mean what you’d said this morning and that you were sorry for treating him that way and he kisses you back, pouring his all into it, as if he’s saying sorry as well but also forgiving you, knowing that you truly didn’t mean what you’d said this morning until you break the kiss panting for air.

_“I love you, idjit” “I know”_ , you say to each other, both laughing at the end. 

You all get out of there, you on your bike and the boys in Baby and you reach the Bunker just minutes after the boys and when you walk in, your jaw hits the floor as you see what Dean has done to the place, along with Sam and Cass’s help of course (which you quickly figured out), but what got to you was the banner along the entrance to the hallway, even more so the first sentence on it, feeling happy tears stream down your face when you see Dean step out with the bouquet of flowers and the smile he flashes at you makes you beam at him, launching yourself into his arms while he spins you around as you laugh, knowing that he put some serious thought into this.

He puts you down and he grabs your face and smashes his mouth into yours, making you squeal in surprise before you feel yourself responding to him, kissing him back when you both need air.

“Dean, when did you do all this? Where did this come from?” “You like it?” “De, I absolutely love it!!! But what prompted this?” “Babe, I know that these last couple of days haven’t exactly been our best, especially yesterday night and this morning, but I wanted to make sure that you knew how much I thank Chuck every day that he put you in my path that fateful day. I realize that I haven’t been exactly the most forthcoming with my emotions, but I hope that this comes pretty damn close. Happy anniversary, sweetie. I love you”, he says, making the biggest beaming smile appear on my face as I lunge forward and kiss him, pouring all my love into it, feeling him respond to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine stay on his face when we pull away breathless and smiling.

“Dean?” “Yes, Y/N?” “Can I ask you something?” “Anything, princess”, you both go back and forth until you finally gather the courage to ask him.

“Can you make me _fully_ yours? That is, if you want to…”, you say quickly, a blush creeping up your face when he kisses you gently, taking you by surprise, but you quickly give in, letting go when he breaks away.

“Believe me, baby girl, I’ve wanted to for _so_ long. I just didn’t want to push it because I thought that you’d just think that I was only with you just to get in your pants”, making you giggle a little. 

“Well, granted that I’ve also been a little hesitant about it, but I want you _so_   _bad_ , sweetie…” he trails off, his voice dropping a little lower, making your breath hitch and a heat starting to pool in your nether regions.

“Dean, _please_ ”, you ask in a needy voice, making him chuckle a little, but he gets the message loud and clear, picking you up and taking you to his room, putting you on the ground as he locked the door and made his way towards you.

He starts to kiss you gently, holding your face in his hands as you hold onto his biceps, surrendering to the pace he’s setting when you feel him grab on to the hem of your AC/DC shirt, smiling a little at you, silently asking permission to undress you.

You nod and he pulls it off you, while maintaining eye contact with you when he dropped the shirt to the floor, giving out a low whistle.

“Absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart. I'm one lucky sonuvabitch”, he says in that damned sultry voice of his, making your heart skip a beat.

You kiss each other slowly while his hands make the journey south to your shorts, one of them on the zipper while the other one gets in between your legs, slowly starting to rub your shorts and panties against your core, making you moan at the sensation while laying your head on his shoulder, subconsciously grinding against his hand, getting the friction you needed.

“You put every other girl to shame, baby. God, you’re already getting _so_ wet for me and we haven’t even _started_ with the fun stuff yet. You’re a dream come true for me, baby girl”, he says in a low, rough voice that sound like gravel and honey together when he picks you up and lays you on his bed, one hand still rubbing you, enjoying the way you buck up into his touch when he pops the button and lowers the zipper, dipping his hand in and starts feeling you through your panties, running his index finger up and down your slit, making you let out moan after moan when he slides your pants down and leaves you only in your lacy green bra and underwear, fully taking you in as you feel yourself blush under his gaze.

He starts to take off his shirt when suddenly you bolt up and stop him.

“Let me do it, please”, you ask him and he smiles at you, nodding his approval.

You've seen him shirtless before, but this time it’s different, as if it’s the first time you’re actually seeing him.

You take in his bare chest, a smattering of freckles dotting his tanned skin along with some scars of previous hunts similar to yours and you lean in to kiss every scar you see, knowing that you also want to take your time mapping out his body as well.

“You are so beautiful, y'know that, babe?”, you tell him sincerely as you make your way to his pants, unbuckling his belt and button and lowering the zipper before caressing his _very_ prominent bulge through his boxers, the groan leaving his mouth music to your ears as he subtly thrusts into your hand when he tilts your head up and kisses you soundly before laying both of you on the bed, you under him as his hand slides down and pushes your panties to the side, running two fingers up and down your entrance, making you mewl around him as he pushes one of them inside you, pumping it slowly as you ride his finger, giving in to the pleasure.

“ _God_ , sweetie. You’re _soaked_ just from my finger. And so amazingly tight, heh. You’re gonna feel _amazing_ on my cock, baby”, Dean states while he curls his finger, finding the sweet spot when you arch your back.

“Please, Dean. I w-want you inside me, baby. _Please”,_ you say ending in a whimper as he pulls his finger from you, licking it clean as he groans in appreciation at your taste.

He takes his jeans and boxers off, his erection slapping against his stomach as he makes his way towards you, your lips coming together when he pulls away and you look into his eyes and all you can see in them is unadulterated, pure and unconditional _love,_ taking your breath away as you smile at him and just before you become one, he looks at you and gives you the biggest, boyish and happiest smile as he slowly enters you, letting both of you adjust to the overwhelming sensation.

“ _Jesus_ , babe. You’re so tight and just- god, absolutely _perfect_ around me, sweetheart”, Dean says absolutely _wrecked_ as he fights the urge to just pound into you of how good your walls feel wrapping his cock in their warm heat, while you arch your back, your hands gripping his biceps and you slowly start to relax, signaling him that you want him to move when you lightly tap his bicep.

And he moves gently at first, letting you get used to him while he kisses and nuzzles your neck, leaving light marks behind when he pulls one of your perky, hardened nipples into his mouth, suckling on it while rolling the other bud between his fingers, reveling in the noises coming from you as you let moans out that would make porn stars proud yet also blush at how _wanton_ they are and you grab his face and lower it to your lips, kissing him with a renowned heat and passion that leaves you both breathless.

“Dean, please” “What is it, Y/N?” “I n-need, I need…” “What do you need, princess?”, you both say in between moans and kisses.

“Go a little h-harder, _please…”,_ you say ending in a keening moan when he thrusts against your gspot, knowing that he’s holding back on you, when what you want is for him to also be pleasured.

“You sure, babe?” he asks, ending in a groan as you squeeze around him, letting him know that you’re sure while you smirk innocently at him.

“Ok, sweetheart. A little harder, huh? Like _this?_ ”, he asks with a smirk when he starts thrusting deeper into you, making you cry out at the wonderful feeling, your hands leaving light scratches on his back, throwing your head back with your eyes closed, not seeing the smile on his face as you both slowly unravel into each other.

“Dean, just like that, baby. Just like- oh, _please_ , right there, right there, Dean”, you cry out, feeling the coil in your stomach starting to break, but you know he’s not there with you yet and you squeeze around him, feeling his rhythm falter a bit, sensing that he’s close as well.

“Y/N, ‘m close. _God_ , you feel so good around me sweetheart, I _knew_ you’d be, so _fucking_ tight and wet and _perfect_ ”, Dean says, ending in a moan when you squeeze your walls around him at the sound of his arousal in his voice.

He snakes a hand in between you and starts to rub on your clit, making you buck into his touch, feeling your oncoming orgasm ready to crash over you.

“Dean, ‘m c-close, cum with me, baby. Please, cum with me- oh, _God,_ Dean”, you scream out as your walls clamp down on Dean, your orgasm flooding your body when seconds later, he cums in you, your name leaving his lips like a blissful prayer spilling his seed inside you as you milk him, when he buries his head in your shoulder, as you bury yours in the crook of his neck, both of you breathless and panting as you calm down, a smile on both your faces when you look at each other and kiss each other with such sweetness that it surprises you, letting some tears fall down.

“Are you ok, sweetie? Did I hurt you?”, Dean asks a little concerned when he sees your tears.

“No, babe. I'm alright, I promise. I just never thought that I could feel like this”, you say smiling, putting him at ease. You whine when he pulls out of you, and he chuckles a little before his mind catches up with him, wondering what you meant.

“Feeling like what, Y/N?”, he asks curiously. “Like for once in my life, I’m complete”, you answer with a glow in your eyes that takes his breath away and all he can do is kiss you.

“I feel the same way, baby. With you, everything just makes sense and I don’t have to pretend to be strong when I’m with you, that I can let my walls down knowing that you’ll understand me no matter what happens. You have no idea how thankful I am that we crossed paths that day 5 years ago on that ghoul hunt, knowing that in you, I found the slice of normal I always wanted”, he confesses, prompting you to smile at him, linking your hands together as you rest your head on his chest, him playing with your hair as you slowly drift off to sleep. 

“I love you, idjit”, you say sleepily but sincerely, making him smile.

“I know”, he says while taking you in before he reaches in his nightstand table, pulling out a little black box, revealing a simple yet beautiful engagement ring, smiling at it when he looks at your sleeping form, putting it back into the table.

“ _Tomorrow_ ”, he says to himself before he drifts off to sleep as well, his arms wrapped around you and laying a kiss on your forehead…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the support guys, there will be more in this series, I promise you. I'm currently thinking of making another fic... Any ideas, hit me up on my IG: @nightfire2018 and DM me or leave it in the comments, my lovelies!!!


End file.
